


The Student Film

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, prostitution adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells





	The Student Film

“Will you be in my film?”

Dean paused in the middle of taking a large bite from his turkey and swiss on rye and looked up at the kid leaning on his hands on the table—way too far into Dean’s personal space as his blue eyes shimmered with excitement.  He sat back, chewing grumpily as he looked the kid over.

He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt and a black half-length trench coat.  A black padded bag hung from his shoulder and bumped awkwardly against the kid’s side and the table.  His hair was very dark, but not quite black, and shaved on one side of his head.  The rest stood up in a faux-hawk.  He had black eyeliner emphasizing his already way too noticeable eyes and an entire jewelry store pierced into his left ear.  He had a slight five o’clock shadow despite it being only 11:00am.

Dean finished chewing and swallowed.  “What?”  He took another bite.

The kid sat down across from him uninvited and Dean would have protested, but his mouth was full.

“I wanted to know if you would be willing to let me film you for my admission project.  I’m a freshman—”

“No shit,” Dean muttered and took a swig of his soda.

“I’m a freshman,” he repeated, undeterred, “and I’m an art major.  I know, I know,” the kid said, cutting Dean off.  “’No shit.’  But, I don’t want to major in visual arts or photography.  I want to make films, but the school only allows a few people per class to major in motion pictures.”

Dean snorted at “motion pictures.”

“Anyway, you get one shot as a freshman and one shot as a sophomore to apply to the film major, and then you have to pick a different medium to major in.  So, I’m obviously doing my freshman attempt here and I have this idea about filming one person standing still and calm and serene and having the world around him or her change but the person remain untouched.  Like, the person is set apart from the world—not above it, but separate because they’re so…I don’t know.  Otherworldly.”

“So an otherworldly person would not be a part of this world.  Sounds real avant-garde.”

The kid made a face.  “I’m still working on how to phrase it.  But the main point is the visuals.  I know I have those.  And I’ve been looking for someone to play the part of my character and I saw you a few weeks ago actually.  I accidentally caught you on film while I was filming my friend’s Quidditch match.”

“His what match?”

“Quidditch.”

Dean shook his head, face blank.

“The kids running around on the quad with broomsticks and throwing balls at each other?”

“Ohhhhh.  Right.  Okay.  Let’s go with ‘no comment.’  So, you were filming…?”

“Right.  And when I was reviewing the film, I saw you in the background.  And, man, you are so photogenic.  Like, do you have any idea how well you film?  It’s crazy.  Your face is so…”

Dean waited for the adjective: beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, dreamy, sexy…he’d heard them all.

“Symmetrical.”

“Symmetrical?”

“Mm.  That’s what real beauty is, apparently.  Symmetry.  I’m inclined to disagree except, well, here you are.  And you are…”

The kid’s eyes swept over him.  He finished his sentence by simply smiling.

“Nn-hnn,” Dean said.  “Okay.  So, how did you find me, stalker?”

“I showed the video to a bunch of people.  Eventually someone recognized you.  They said that you’re a grad student and that you often eat lunch at the café just off campus.  So, I…”  He laughed.  “I have been stalking this place, waiting for you to show up.  I was starting to get desperate.  My project is due in three weeks.  I’ve got most of the backgrounds filmed and the effects I’m using for them, but I need my subject so I can film him and then I still need time to edit it all together.  I was about to give up and find someone else, but here you are!”

“Here I am.  Look, kid…”

“Cas.”

“Cas.  I appreciate that you appreciate my symmetry, but I’m not an actor.  Or a model.”

“That’s okay.  I don’t need you to do anything but stand in a field and kind of…emote at the camera.”

“Emote at the camera?  What does that mean?”

“It means you simply look at the camera and feel what you feel and let that radiate out of you toward the audience.”

“And what if all I feel is bored?”

“It could make for an interesting take on my film if you remain bored through joy and war and birth and—”

“Hey.  I will not agree to being superimposed on top of some chick giving birth.”

“No, no.  It’s not like that.  But, will you do it?  Please?  I’ll work around your schedule.  Whenever you have a bit of free time.”

Dean studied the aspiring film director again.  He was cute in a goth twink sort of way, and he seemed very excited about his project.  But it wasn’t like he had a ton of free time.  When he wasn’t in class or studying, he was working.  He didn’t have time to play Hollywood with some random kid.  Unless…

“Yeah, I can be in your film.”

The kid’s face lit up so brightly that Dean almost felt bad for what he said next.

“If you pay me.”

His face fell immediately.

“What?”

“I don’t have any free time.  If I do this for you, I’ll probably have to take off from work.  So…if you can compensate me, I can do it.”

“I’m eighteen and on a meal plan.  I have no money.”

“Hm.  Well.  Those are the harsh realities of film making nowadays.  No matter how transcendent the material, everyone has to be a slave to the cash machine.”

Dean crumpled up the empty wrapper his sandwich had come in and picked up the strap of his bag.  The kid threw out a hand and his gut bumped into the table as he rushed to stop Dean from leaving.

“Wait!  Please!  It has to be you.  No one else will work.  You’re all I’ve seen in my head for weeks now.”

“I’m flattered, but—”

“Is there nothing else I can do?  Can’t we work something out?”

Dean looked the kid over.  What he was about to do was very sleazy, but it seemed like the quickest way to get the kid to give up and go away.

“Like I said…I need the money.  But…if you can’t pay me with money…”  Dean leaned forward on the table and leered at the barely legal film student.  “You can pay with your body.”

Cas’ jaw dropped open.  Then he quickly snapped it shut, failing at masking his disappointment and disbelief.  Dean raised his eyebrows at him, like he was actually expecting an answer.

“Um.  You’re saying you’ll let me film you for a blowjob?” Cas asked warily.

“If you think we can get it done in one filming session.”

“Probably not.”

“Then it would be more than one blowjob.  Maybe more than a blowjob if the session is long or difficult.  One sexual act for each filming session.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?  You want me to take time out of my life to help you with your project.  It’s not unreasonable to request compensation.  You can’t pay with money, so I’m willing to accept sex as a substitute.”

“What about something else?  Like…IT support or something.  I’m good with computers.”

“I’ve already got a hacking computer whiz friend.  Sorry.  Look, Cas, I’m sure you’ll make a great film no matter who you get to be in it.  But, you’re just going to have to find someone who has the time to do it.  I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

Dean stood up and shouldered his bag.  Cas stayed sitting at the table, staring at the crumbs Dean had left behind on the red surface.  Dean turned and started to head for his 12:00 class.

“Wait!”

Dean turned around.  Cas was on his feet and looking at Dean with steely resolve.

“I agree to your terms.  If that’s what you’re willing to accept as compensation, then I’m willing to pay it.”

Dean shrugged his lips and cocked his head.  “You sure?”

“Yeah.  I am.”

“Okay.  My class ends at 2:00, and I’m free until 5:30.”

“T-today?” Cas asked with an audible swallow.

“Didn’t you say you don’t have much time to do this?”

“Y-yeah…right.  Okay.  Um.  I’ll meet you on the quad at 2:15.  Our first session can be filmed there.  The grass looks good and the sun should be out.”

“Alright.  See you then.”

~~~

Dean finished changing into the black T-shirt and green over shirt Cas had provided for his “wardrobe.”  He was allowed to stay in his own jeans.  Cas had set up in the far corner of the quad so there was less chance of interference by students playing ultimate Frisbee.

“Okay, Mr. Director.  How do you want me?”  He gave the kid a suggestive wink.  He blushed.

“S-so, if you c-could stand over there…um…uh…I actually don’t know your name,” Cas stammered, looking embarrassed.

“Dean.”

“Dean.  Thanks.  You look good.”  His eyes went wide.  “I mean, the costume.  Um.  Okay.”  He babbled out his directions quickly.  “Stand here, and I’m going to film you straight on, and then in a sweeping circle, and then an upward angle, and if we have time a downward angle.  We’ll film it straight on a few times while you’re feeling out how you want to do your performance.  Then once we’ve picked one, I’ll need you to try to replicate the facial expressions and movements you make for the other three camera shots.”

“I thought I was standing still.”

“You are but…I want it to be natural.  If you need to scratch your nose, do it.  Shift your weight or do anything else.  Just…no jumping jacks or anything,” Cas said with a shy smile.

His smile made Dean smile too.  “Okay, Mr. Director.  I’m ready.”

“Okay.”  Cas picked up his camera, which was small, but was definitely professional equipment and not available for purchase at a Best Buy.  “Action.”

Dean stood still, feeling awkward.  What was he supposed to do?  Feel something?  He looked at the camera, but he only saw the film student behind it.  Seeing a young kid so passionate about his dreams was a little endearing.  He could feel that the smile on his lips hadn’t faded.  He tilted his head slightly and let his mind wander as he continued to watch the kid.  He supposed his facial expressions mirrored whatever he was thinking.

After the first take, Cas seemed to be pleased with the results, but he directed Dean to try one looking “indifferent,” “worried,” angry,” and “pleased.”  Dean certainly wasn’t an actor and he didn’t think his acting would win Cas any awards, which Cas seemed to agree with since he asked him to try to repeat the very first take for the other camera angles.  They also did a couple different camera angles with the “indifferent” version.

They filmed for over two hours and Dean hoped their other sessions wouldn’t take as long.

“Did you get everything you needed?” he asked as Cas packed up his equipment.

“For that shot, yeah.  I want to do similar sessions in the woods behind the biology building, along the pond at the center of campus, and there’s this field along the highway.  Do you have a car?  We’d need a car to get there.”

“Yeah, I have a car.”

“Cool.  We might not do that one though.  Depending on schedules.  So, um, thanks for today.  I got some really good shots.  I was totally right; you look amazing on film.”

“Well, on data bytes, right?”

Cas laughed.  “Yeah, that’s true.  Film doesn’t really exist anymore.  So, I’m free this weekend.  Are you?”

“Only on Saturday morning.”

“I can do that.  We can meet at the biology building at nine.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Cas shouldered his bag and started to take off.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Yeah?” he asked turning around.

“Did you forget something?”

“What?”  He looked around, checking that he had his camera bag and backpack.

“Payment.”

“Oh.  Oh.  Oh…”  His face was a lovely shade of pink.

“Come on,” Dean said.  “My place is across the street.  I’ve only got until 5:30 and it’s almost 4:30 now.”

Cas fell into step next to Dean and followed him off the quad to the sidewalk that marked the border of campus.  Across the street was a bunch of older housing that the owners leased to seniors and grad students.

“You live this close to campus?” Cas asked as they dodged traffic across the street and walked up to a small white duplex with a blue door.

“Yep.  I was lucky enough to get in with a roommate as a senior.  He did a five year program to get his MBA and graduated last year.  I only have one year left, so I decided to not get another roommate.  I didn’t want to spend my last year living with someone I potentially hated.”

“Yeah.  What, um, what are you getting your Master’s in?”

Dean unlocked the door and let them inside.  “Uh, accounting.  I’m going for my CPA.”

“Accounting?” Cas asked with a definite note of surprise in his question.

“Yeah.  I’m going to apply to be an agent with the FBI.  You have a better chance of getting in if you have some sort of skill.  Majoring in law enforcement or crime scene stuff or whatever—they teach you that at the academy.  What they want is someone who has training that can be utilized by the Bureau.  Accounting, computer science, or being fluent in a language.”

“An FBI agent.  Do you think they background check whether or not you’re involved with prostitution?”

Dean turned back with a raised eyebrow and saw that Cas was still standing in the foyer, clutching his bag.  He walked over to him, took the camera bag off his shoulder and set it carefully on the floor.  Then he pushed Cas’ backpack off his shoulders.  It hit the floor with a thump and Cas started.

“It’s not prostitution.  We’re exchanging services.”

Cas let out a nervous laugh.  “Sure.”

Dean leaned down and kissed him.  Cas let out a small noise, his lips falling open, perhaps accidentally, but Dean took the opportunity and swept his tongue into the warm, wet heat.  Cas’ hands came up to clutch his biceps and he kissed back with no shortage of enthusiasm.  Dean pulled with a soft groan.

“Damn.  You have a tongue piercing.”

“You sound surprised.”

“You don’t talk like you do.”

Cas laughed.  “I’ve had it a long time.  I’m used to it.”

Dean smiled and leaned down to slide their tongues together again.  An aroused shiver passed through him when the metal bar swirled around his tongue.  That was going to feel amazing on his cock.

He pulled back and led Cas over to his desk.  He sat in his chair and pulled a pillow off the couch for Cas to kneel on.  Suddenly, he looked like a nervous kid again as he got on his knees.  His hands trembled as he reached for Dean’s fly.  Dean caught his hands and stopped him.

“Hey, Cas, I’m not gonna force you to do this.”

“N-no,” he said breathlessly.  “I-I want to.  Really.  Um.  I’ve just…never done this before.”

“You’re a virgin?” Dean asked, feeling even more skeevy.

“No, not a virgin.  I just….I’ve never been with a guy before.  I mean, when I was in high school, I recognized that I was attracted to guys.  At least, I thought I was.  I mean, I know I’m attracted to you, but…”  He cut off, looking embarrassed.

Dean carded his fingers thought Cas’ hair.  “But…?”

“I went to a Catholic high school.  Nobody was ‘out,’ you know?  So, I don’t have any…practical experience.”

“Ah.  I see.  They let you wear your hair like that at Catholic school?”

“Of course not.  No piercings, no make-up, no untraditional hair.  The tongue piercing was my own personal defiance because they couldn’t see it.  I didn’t talk a lot in high school.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, after I graduated, I shaved my head, discovered eyeliner, and pierced my ear.”

“You got all of those in one summer?”

Cas nodded.  “I had a lot of time to make up for.”

“I see.”

Cas reached for his fly again.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not opposed to doing this.  But…no snide comments if my technique sucks.”

Dean smiled, feeling like a dirty old man.  “Don’t worry, babe.  I’ve got a virgin kink.”

Cas blushed again and glanced up at Dean from under his eyelashes.

“Yeah, just like that, baby.”  He cupped his jaw and let his thumb play along Cas’ full lower lip.  “I’ll talk you through it.”

~~~

The Saturday session went longer than they anticipated, so Dean had to settle for a quick handy in the men’s room at the Student Center as payment.  He returned the favor because he was curious to see what Cas looked like when he orgasmed.  He looked pretty much like everybody: goofy.  Though it was kind of sexy too.

They met again on Wednesday after Dean’s noon class.  They were distracted a lot because the pond was right smack in the middle of campus and heavily trafficked.  Students kept stopping to ask them what they were doing.  They had barely a half hour before Dean had to get to work, but they ran back to Dean’s duplex and Cas gave him a sloppy blowjob while he jerked himself off.  Watching Cas get off on pleasuring him more than made up for his lack of technique.

Their fourth and final filming session took place on Saturday again.  They were driving in Dean’s car south of the school and debating the merits of classic 80’s movies.  The subject had come up after an offhand comment in one of Cas’ emails about how movies only really got good after the turn of the millennium.  Dean thought the kid was insane.  And not just for that opinion.

They had exchanged longwinded emails over the past couple of weeks, writing to each other mostly about Cas’ project, but other things slipped in.  Like, he knew that Cas had a pet cat named Sergeant Sweet Whiskers and that he was the black sheep in his family and that he was loyal to a fault to his friends and even his obnoxious older brother.  Dean also knew that Cas liked it when he nibbled on his lower lip and teased his piercing with his tongue.

“Dean.”

“What?”

“Eyes on the road.  You’ll kill us both and I’m not ready to die for my art.”

Dean chuckled.  “Fine.  How much farther?”

“Maybe another half mile.”

When they arrived, Dean pulled off on the wide shoulder.  He glanced up and down the highway.  It was the original highway that had run between the cities flanking the college.  There was now a six lane highway built a few miles to the east, so the old one rarely saw traffic anymore.  In fact, Dean had seen only one car for the entire twenty minutes they’d been driving on it.

“Come on,” Cas said.  “I want to catch this light.  It’s perfect.”

They filmed until the sun began to set and then returned to the car.  Cas put his equipment in the backseat and then walked around to the driver’s side where Dean was leaning against the back door.  Cas ran his hands up the T-shirt covering Dean’s chest and stepped in close.

“You want me to pay you here?” he asked with a seductive confidence that Dean knew he didn’t really feel.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.  But, uh…I don’t want a blowjob.”

“No?”  Cas’ hand brushed over his groin.  “Just hands?”

Dean shook his head.  “Not that either.”

Cas tilted his head, a little confused.  Then his eyes went wide and his lips parted in silent surprise.

“Yeah, Cas.  That.”

Cas nodded, his wide eyes hooding with a sudden rush of desire.  “Yeah…yes.  Let’s do that.”

Dean opened the back door and Cas slid in eagerly.  They made out with a lack of urgency as the sun dipped lower to the horizon.  Clothes came off slowly and it was full dark before Dean was satisfied with his prep and Cas was whining that he was pretty sure they missed Christmas because Dean was taking so long.  Dean chuckled and rolled on a condom.  While he was doing that, Cas suddenly turned and began rummaging in his bag which had been pushed to the floor.  He pulled his camera out and turned it on, aiming it at Dean as he lined up.

“You didn’t tell me your project was gonna be a porno.”

“It’s not…just…wanna remember what you look like when you take my virginity.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispered, and slid inside.

Cas somehow managed to keep the camera up and focused for nearly fifteen minutes.  Then Dean set it aside and pulled Cas close as he moved in him with intent.  It felt good.  It felt really good.  Too good.  It was a good thing this was going to be their last time together.

~~~

“Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!”

Dean looked up from his practice exam as his friend Charlie burst through the door of his duplex.  He could have sworn he’d locked that.

“Hey.  What’s up?”

“Dude.  You did not tell me you were an aspiring porn star.”

“W-what?” he asked with a confused laugh.

“You’re kinky,” Charlie said as she sat down on his couch and leaned over the arm so that she could rest her arms on his desk and grin at him.  “I can’t believe you let someone film you having sex.”

“I’ve never—”  Dean cut off.  There was that one time with the aspiring film student, Cas.  Had he leaked the footage online?  Seemed weird that he’d waited over four months to do it.

“Ha ha!  So you _did_ do it.”

Dean flushed and turned away with a scowl.  “Why are you trolling the Internet for amateur gay porn?”

“I wasn’t.  I was at the art building looking at the winners of the student film competition.  They selected six people who can now specialize in film for their majors.  And one of the winners had a film that only has you in it.  It’s really, really good too.  But…at the end…it totally, like…I mean.  It’s not _graphic_ , but it’s obvious what you’re doing.  There’s a huge hullabaloo going on.  Some people are saying it should be taken down because it’s indecent and others say it’s art.  Seriously.  It’s a whole thing.  I can’t believe you agreed to it.  It’s awesome, don’t get me wrong.  But…it’s _bold_.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he felt angry with Cas or not.  He had consented to being filmed while they’d had sex, but he hadn’t consented to the release of the footage.  Granted, he’d never said he couldn’t use it either.  He wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest, but he did wonder if this was something that would hurt his chances of getting into the FBI Academy.  He better check out the film to see how bad it was.

He paused his test and stood up to grab his bag.

“You’re going to go see it?” Charlie asked, clapping her hands.  “Cool.  I want to see it again.”

“Why?” Dean asked, kind of weirded out.  “You’re gay.  Why do you want to see a dude getting it on with another dude?”

“Because it’s not about the sex.  Seriously, you have to see it.  And I guess you know the guy who made it.  Obviously.  But, I didn’t recognize his name.  Castiel Novak?  Have I met him before?”

“I don’t think so.  We didn’t really hang out after he got his footage.”

“Was that his choice or yours?”

Dean shrugged.  “Mutual, I guess,” he said as they left the duplex.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Charlie said.

Dean gave her a curious look, but she didn’t expound on her comment.  When they got to the art building it was pretty packed with students and teachers and some parents who were there for the art show.  Paintings and sculptures and photography filled most of the building’s gallery.  In a back room, the six winners’ films were playing on a loop.  Each film was only four minutes long, but they had to watch a dragonfly flitting around a pond, a girl giving a soliloquy at a gravestone, and two films so abstract Dean wasn’t even sure what he was looking at before Cas’ came on.

It was as he’d described it: Dean stood still in the center of the frame, in grass, in woods, by a pond as the background faded in and out around him depicting scenes of serenity and agitation and peace and war and sadness and joy.  And Dean was in the middle of it all, alternately indifferent and amused, seemingly unaffected and unconcerned by the swirling chaos around him.  Focused intently on the camera.  With each successive cut, the camera got closer and closer to his face, his eyes softening even as his face remained impassive.  And then everything cut out but Dean’s face.

The camera was tight on his features and the background was black, but the movement of the camera and his expression, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, left very little to the imagination of what he was doing.  Faintly, Cas’ whimpers of pleasure filtered into the quiet room.  Dean felt his groin stir hearing those sounds, remembering what it had been like to be the cause of them.  Then the only dialogue in the film was spoken by Dean on a breathless inquiry.

_“Ready?”_

The scene cut to black, and Cas’ name and the title of the film appeared.  Dean vaguely heard people murmuring both positively and negatively around him, but he couldn’t make out anything they said.  His concentration was focused solely on the title on the film.

_The Muse and The Heartbreak_

Not the best title he’d ever seen, but he wasn’t so uncouth as to not get its meaning.  He turned his head and looked at Charlie.  She raised her eyebrows at him.

“So.  What do you think?  Pretty good, huh?  I wonder why the title has heartbreak in it.  Seems like they were both in love.”

He cut his eyes away from her, but couldn’t quite muster a protest.  He raised his eyes, trying to figure out what he should say, and then he saw Cas.  He was standing at the entrance to the room, arms crossed nervously.  Dean threaded his way through the crowded room as a film about a kitten and dog started to play.  He stopped in front of Cas.

“Hey,” Dean said.

“Hey.  I…I hope you’re not mad that I used…um…that last bit of film.”

“A little late to be asking that, don’t you think?”

Cas ducked his head.  “S-sorry.  I know I shouldn’t have.  Or I should have asked.  But, I…couldn’t…I didn’t think you cared enough to…I didn’t think…”

Dean stepped forward and gently tilted Cas’ head up by placing his finger under his chin.  It took a couple of moments, but Cas’ eyes followed eventually, looking up and meeting Dean’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said.  “I honestly didn’t know.”

Cas let out a wounded laugh.  “That the dopey freshman fell in love with you?”

“No.  That I fell in love with you.”

Cas’ eyes widened.  “W-what?”

“Why didn’t you email me?”

“Why didn’t you?!”

Dean chuckled.  “Kind of an idiot, I guess.”

“Well.  We’re well suited then.”

Dean smiled and leaned down to place a simple, sweet kiss to Cas’ lips.  He pulled back and Cas’ eyes were shining with tears.

“You ought to rename your film.”

“No.  It’s accurate.  It was made with a broken heart.  But my next film…that one will be full of requited love, I’m sure.”

“Or you could always fall back onto shooting porn.  Although, buddy, you gotta work on your angles.  You completely missed the money shot.”

Cas squinted and his nose scrunched up in an annoyed scowl.  It made Dean laugh, which made Cas scowl harder.  Dean slid an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him close.

“Come on.  I want to introduce you to my friend.”


End file.
